Voyage à Paris
by Celaici
Summary: Peter a décidé d'emmener son petit-ami en France. Comment se comportent deux Américains à Paris ? Présence de Steter
1. LE TRAJET

Voilà le premier drabble du voyage de Stiles et Peter à Paris ! Bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

LE TRAJET

Peter regarda dans le bus. Il ne restait plus que la banquette de libre. Il se tourna vers stiles qui se mordit la lèvre. Il avait le mal de transport et l'arrière du bus était ce qu il détestait le plus. Mais ils n'avaient pas le choix alors il se résigna à suivre son petit ami.

- aaaaaaa...

Peter ne savait plus quoi faire. Stiles était terriblement pale, ne supportant pas le bus même si les routes étaient en ligne droite.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire stiles...

- Prend moi dans tes bras.

Peter sourit. Son adolescent exagérait ses symptômes que cela ne l'étonnerait même pas. Il cala son dos contre la fenêtre et invita le plus jeune à se placer entre ses jambes. Stiles s'appuya contre le torse du loup-garou. Ce dernier enroula ses bras autour de la taille de stiles et posa ses lèvres dans son cou.

-dis mon cœur, tu n'en fais pas un peu trop ?

- comment peux tu insinuer ça sweety ? Demanda Stiles tentant de paraître innocent.

Peter sourit avant de déposer nombre de baisers papillons sur la joue et la tempe de son louveteau.

Il déposa tendrement ses lèvres dans le cou de stiles qui sourit sous ses caresses. Il passa ses mains sur celles du loup garou et les caressa avec douceur.

- Loulou câlin ?

Peter pouffa de rire à cette appellation. Plus il passait du temps aux côtés de l'adolescent et plus il s'adoucissait mais cela ne le dérangeait pas. La sérénité était un sentiment nouveau pour lui. Il serra plus fortement stiles contre lui et l'adolescent enroula ses jambes avec les siennes. Peter frotta sa joue contre celle de stiles. Finalement, ça lui était égal que l'hyperactif ait simulé. Tant qu'il pouvait l'avoir au près de lui.


	2. LA TOUR EIFFEL

LA TOUR EIFFEL

Stiles leva le regard jusqu'à en avoir la tête qui tourne. Il était devant la célèbre dame de fer en France. Alors qu'il avait la bouche béate d'admiration, un bras passa autour de sa taille.

- Ça te plaît ?

Quelle bonne idée avait eu Peter.

- C'est génial. Comment tu as eu cette idée ?

- J'avais envie de passer du temps avec toi loin de Beacon Hills et de tout ces gens surnaturels.

- Et surtout loin de Derek.

Le loup se renfrogna et tira l'adolescent.

- Viens on monte dans la Tour Eiffel.

Stiles rit à la jalousie de son petit-ami.


	3. LE LOUVRE

LE LOUVRE

Peter enleva l'écouteur et soupira. La visite avait beau être en anglais, cela ne l'intéressait pas. Stiles au contraire était emerveillé.

- Peter vient voir !

Il s'approcha du tableau de la Joconde où stiles rigolait.

- Qu'est-ce qui te fait rire ?

- C'est incroyable, on dirait toi !

Peter leva les yeux vers Mona Lisa avant de tirer stiles à sa suite.

- Il doit bien y avoir une salle à l'abri des regards...

- Hein ? Pour faire quoi ?

LE LOUVRE 2

- Bravo Peter ! Ah je te félicite ! On fait quoi maintenant ? Tout ça parce que MONsieur ne sait pas tenir ses hormones en place !

- Stiles tais-toi, j'arrive pas à réfléchir.

- Ah ça c'est sur, t'as pas réfléchi ! T'aurais pu attendre ce soir. Non maintenant tu m'as mis l'eau à la bouche et on est perdu dans le Louvre


	4. CUISINE FRANCAISE 1

CUISINE FRANÇAISE

Un fois la sortie du Louvre trouvée, nos deux tourtereaux avaient faim. Ils choisirent un restaurant pour ses spécialités françaises.

- Je meuuuuuurs de faim ! S'exclama l'adolescent.

- Stiles soit moins bruyant, le réprimanda Peter.

L'adolescent haussa le épaules. Une question le titillait.

- Dis Peter, tu m'as vraiment emmené ici pour être loin de Derek ?

L'aîné plissa les yeux.

- Il fait exprès de te draguer sous mes yeux. Juste pour m'emmerder.

Stiles sourit.

- Oh, mon Loulou veut pas perdre son tendre gigot...

Peter leva les yeux au ciel et prit la main de Stiles, entrelaçant ses doigts avec les siens.

- Tu es adorable stiles.

L'adolescent rougit. Lorsque son loup le complimentait, son cœur s'emballait.


	5. CUISINE FRANCAISE 2

CUISINE FRANÇAISE

Stiles regarda l'assiette devant lui et inspira abondamment l'odeur de son coq au vin.

- Hmm... Ça a l'air délicieux.

Il attaqua les nouilles, savourant la sauce brune typiquement française. Il ferma les yeux et sourit bien heureux comme tout stiles qui se nourrit. N'entendant rien de l'autre côté de la table, il rouvrir les yeux. Peter le fixait un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

- Qu est ce que tu as ? Tu manges pas ton gratin dauphinois ?

Peter pouffa de rire.

- en tout cas pour toi ça à l'air jouissif.

Stiles dit une moue vexée et retourna à son assiette.

- comment tu peux savoir ça, j'ai toujours simulé.

Peter ouvrir la bouche d'indignation et Stiles éclata de rire, content d'avoir cloué le bec à l'ancien alpha.


	6. LA PLACE DE LA CONCORDE

LA PLACE DE LA CONCORDE

En sortant du restaurant, Peter propose d'aller aux Champs Elysées mais Stiles lui jette un regard de chiot battu.

- J'ai trop mangé.

- Je t'avais dit de pas prendre de dessert.

Stiles plisse les yeux.

- C'est pas moi qui ai pris un dessert, ils m'ont sauté au cou !

Peter lève les yeux au ciel et propose d'aller se poser quelque part dans le parc se situant entre le Louvre et la place de la Concorde. Peter s'allonge, les bras derrière la tête et Stiles se met sur le côté de façon à voir son loup.

- Peter ?

- Hmm ?

- Tu sais, commence Stiles en chatouillant le nez de Peter avec une pâquerette, c'était pas vrai ce que j'ai dit avant.

- Quoi ?

- Je ne simule pas.

Peter se tourne avec un sourire.

- J'espère bien.

Stiles jette un œil derrière lui.

- Personne ne nous connaît en France et il y a un labyrinthe juste derrière nous, finit stiles avec un clin d'œil.

Peter n'hésite que 2 secondes avant de se redresser et d'emmener stiles discrètement mais avec empressement dans les buissons.


End file.
